some love stories are beyond life and death- chal waha jate hai
by Ellinia
Summary: nothing to say , name is enough to understand.. pls peep in.


**hey guys , I'm again here with an os.. hope you all like it**

" I'm sorry tarika . mujse aur nahi hoga "

" likin abhijeet ...

" traika ye aur nahi chal sakta hai.. bas ... "

" likin abhijeet , main ... main tumhari bina nahi rehe sakti hu. . nahi ji sakti tumhare bina abhijeet. aisa .. aisa mat karo abhijeet.. hum eksath ek khushal zindegi bita sakte hai.. aisa mat karo.. "

he smiled sadly and said " ji toh main bhi nahi sakta. hu tumhare bina tarika.. likin ... likin hamare noukri hi aisa. hai.. main. tumhe bohot peyar karta. hu tarika . pata nahi flirt karte karte kab tum meri zindegi ban geyi ho.. likin ek cid officer hone ke liye dil patthar jaisa honi chahiye.. aur tumhe pata hai mere liye duty pehele sentiments bad mai.. zindegi mai aisa bohot wakt ayega jab tumhare baremai na sochkar hi mujhe bohot kam karna parega.. tumhe khatre mai dalna par sakta hai jo main har jis kar paunga.. kabhi nahi.. "

" likin abhijeet mujhe ye sab majur hai.. koi problem nahi hai mujhe phir tumhe keu.. "

" mujhe hai tarika.. main tumhe ek khushal zindegi nahi de paunga.. hum subha ghar se nikalte hai toh ye pata nahi hota ki sham ko ghar wapas lotunga ya nahi.. aur zindegi ki adha wakt kam pe hi chalI jayegi . har larki ka sapna. hota hai ki uski pati uske sath accha wakt bitai hamesha uski sath de , likin main. aisa nahi kar paunga.. you deserve better tarika.. ye duniya hamare peyar ke liye nahi hai. tarika , kash ek aur jahan hota aur main tumhe kehe pata chal waha jate jate hai.. " tears were flowing from both. of their eyes..

she pleaded last time " nahi abhijeet "

" bhul jao mujhe tarika.. mujhe tumhare liye nahi apni desh ke liye jina hoga.. likin agar main tumhare sath rahu toh aisa nahi ho payega tarika.. "

" likin abhijeet main apne apko kabhi tumhare kamzori nahi banne dungi.. kabhi nahi aungi tumhare aur tumhare kam ke bich "

" wahi toh tarika , you deserve better.. bye tarika.. " for the last time. he cupped her face and kissed her most passionately and they got separated . both were walking on opposite ways and were going far from each other .

 **asma ke pare ek jahan hai kahi**

 **jhut sach ka waha kayda hi nahi**

 **roshni ne waha ki alag nur hai**

 **sare jismo se age jaha jate hai**

 **( chal waha jate hai , chal waha jate hai , peyar karne chalo hum waha jate hai ?) x2**

he was driving the car and was weeping badly , thinking that if he did the right thing or not . he stopeed the car on. side and broke dowm..

" nahi.. mujse nahi hoga , nahi ji sakti main uski bina. . jaan hai meri wo. likin ,. likin main hamesha uski ansu ka waja bana hu aur age bhi banunga.. isliye behetar hoga ki bhul jau use. likin main... arrgggg... aisa keu hai huamara zindegi .. keuuu.. then his phone rang . it was a private number.. he picked it up..

" hello "

" tumhe nahi lagta abhijjet babu ki tum apni tarika ko akele chorke ake galti kar di.. ab ho sake toh bacha lo. . "

" koun. hai tu .. aur tarika kaha hai ? " then he. heard a crying voice . " abhijeet mat ao yaha , mar dega ye log tumhe... .. "

" tatika ... he. shouted..

" hahaha ho sake toh bacha. lo ake.. and he gave him the adress..

" hello .. . hello... damn it.. " he punched on the stearing wheel and started the car.. he reached there and shouted by her name.. after sometime. he came in a big godown and. found her tied to a piller.. he went to her running.. " tarika ... tarika are you. ok ? " saying this he started to untie her rope.. " abhi keu aye ho yaha mar dege wo log tumhe. " " marne do tarika . tum khatre mai ho. , aur is wakt mere liye isse important aaur kuch bhi nahi hai samjhi tum. " he shouted and hugged her tightly .

 **( sine se tum mere lag jao na , darte ho keu zara pass toh ao na.. ) x 2**

 **tum meri dhadkano ki sunooo...**

someone came and hit on his and separated them.. the boss hold tarika with knife on the right side of her neck and othe men took abhi far from her and hold him..

" abhijeetttt . . " she shouted..

" tarikaaa .. "

" e chup kar dono.. warna abhI ke abhi chaku daba dunga iski gale pe. . " the boss shouted..

 **" chal waha jate hai , chal waha jate hai., peyar karne chalo hum waha jate hai.. x 2**

" keu marna chahte ho tum mujhe. . aur tumhari dushmani mujse hai.. tarika ko choro . " he said painfully.

" hahaha duahmani toh tumse hi hai abhijeet babu , isiliye toh tarika ko pakra . "

" matlab ? " asked abhijeet closing his. eyes due to pain on head as he was hitted on his head..

" 2 sal pehele tumahri aur tumhari bhai , tumhari dost daya kI waja se mere bhai javant ko phasi hua tha.. aur wo sagma uski patni , meri. bhabi sehe nahi payi aur uski. bhi mouth ho geyi.. bohot peyar kaete thaey dono ek dusreko . likin tumhare waja se.. isiliye maine tair kiai ki tumhari sapna bhi main pura nahi hone dunga.. mar dunga tumhe aur tumhare peyar tarika ko.. isse tumse bhi badla pura ho jayega ,. aur us daya se bhi , use bhi pata chalega bhai ka mout kitna dard deta hai .. "

" likin wo toh ek criminal.. " before. he could complete tarika was already sabbed by the knife. . not once , thrice on her belly where the kidney was.. .

" tarikaaaaa ... .. " he shouted and. jearked the men holding. him.. but the man also sabbed him on the same place thrice.. and he fleed from there with his team .. here abhijeet tatika were far from each other , so they were dragging themselves to get closer..

 **koi subha waha rat se na mile ,. urke waha chalo tum hum chaale x 3**

 **pankh laya hu main urke chalo... . .. . .**

 **chal waha jate hai , chal waha jate hai ,**

 **peyar karne chalo hum waha jate hai..**

 **chal waha jate hai ,. chal waha jate hai ,**

 **peyar karne chalo hum waha jate hai. .**

and they have came closer now. . they hold each others hand and cmae more closer . they were still lying .

" I love you abhijeet.. "

abhijeet just gave his. charming smile and said " **CHAL WAHA JATE HAI "**

she smiled and both closed eyes together holding hands. .

next morning the team reached there and saw their beloved abhijeet sir and tarika in the pool of blood holding hands lying close .. they couldn't do anything but were sheading tears .. and our old duo were froze at their place by seeing their beloved children in the pool of. blood.. it's true that they have seen more hideous scene before., but the victim was not their children .

 **SOME LOVE STORIES ARE BEYOND LIFE AND DEATH ,**

 **CHAL WAHA JATE HAI..**

 **ho geyi meri bakwas. . I know chota tha. . but ye gana sunte sunte ye hi. dimag me a geya toh likh dia. pls read and reveiw .. plsss .. :'(**


End file.
